A dream that wasn't meant to end
by Purplestarz
Summary: Sandstorm thought she loved firestar, until she met the love of her life, Scourge; scourge never thought he could love, with a life so bloody. But one day he met a certain she-cat... Sandxscourge, BEWARE: DEVILSHIPPING WILL BE READ IF YOU CLICK THIS XDDDD
1. Secret meetings

Two figures crept in the darkness; they traveled all the way to four trees, they pelts brushing the whole way along. A pale ginger she-cat and a small black tom with one white paw. The she-cat huddled close to him the whole time.

The black tom was confused about all of this, he had never felt it before, but when he caught the pretty she-cat hunting alone he went to attack her. But once he saw her features he stood frozen and so did she. And at that very moment the tom realized he was in love.

"Scourge…" The ginger cat murmured. She pressed her nose into his fur.

Scourge paused, "Yes?" he replied.

"How can we keep our love a secret? Firestar thinks I love him, and I did, at least I thought I did; I didn't know what love was until I met you. But with this war coming up, it's only a few days away. I don't know how I can fight without being un-loyal to you." The she-cat looked away.

Scourge blinked "Sandstorm, you mean more to me then my clan. It's not like you will have to fight me." Scourge smirked then softly licked her ear with his small, pink tongue.

Sandstorm looked into Scourge's eyes, green meeting pale blue. There was a long silence, filled with unsaid love and emotion. "I love you." Sandstorm murmured. "I don't want Firestar, I want to live my life with you and have _your_ kits. Not _his_."

Scourge nodded. "I love you to Sandstorm. And I want to have kits with no one else." Sandstorm smiled. Scourge lied down, with Sandstorm at his side.

"But all we can do now is sleep here, sleep beneath silverpelt. Where we can never be separated." Scourge added. Sandstorm nodded slowly, looking at the stars.

"Let's run away Scourge, Away from all this madness and rivalry." Sandstorm suggested. Scourge just chuckled and nuzzled her, nuzzled her knowing that he wouldn't be able to show her his affection forever. "I would love to, but I shall not take you away from your birth place."

Sandstorm looked into his eyes once more. "Just promise me one thing," Scourge pricked his ears. "Don't die in the battle, or else I will have to take my own life." Sandstorm ordered. Scourge looked puzzled "You can't!"

"Shhhh…" she whispered. "But if you do," She hesitated then added. "I want you to be the father of the kits I have." Sandstorm stood up without question and nudged her mate to his paws. "So come on, let me have your kits, now." Scourge gulped silently then padded forward to his mate.


	2. Pregnent

**I decided to make the story from Scourge's and Sandstorm's POV. It makes it more interesting then ^-^ I'm so exited to write about life in Bloodclan! Even if it's just for a little bit, and don't ask me how Cinderpelt knows Sandstorm is pregnant when she mated with Scourge just yesterday… cuz IDK, maybe they stole a test from the two-legs *gasp***

**p.s. leave a review and rate! I want to know what you think! ^^ 8D**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sandstorm padded into Firestar's den, walking as if she was hunting a rabbit. The sun was just about to rise; she had said her good-byes to Scourge and had come back to her fake loves' Den so he wouldn't notice she left. She prodded Cinderpelt who was sleeping next to him, she had told the medicine cat about her meeting with Scourge; and the gray she-cat agreed to take Sandstorm's place in sleep so she could sneak out to meet her true love. Besides, Sandstorm knew that Cinderpelt loved Firestar; she would enjoy sleeping next to him.

The gray cat drowsily opened her eyes. "Hello Sandstorm." Cinderpelt whispered. She gave a big yawn then got up. Sandstorm quickly took her spot where she had slept next to Firestar. Sandstorm nodded her thanks to the medicine cat has she limped out, Cinderpelt replied with a flick of her tail.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Sandstorm remembered about the kits and Scourge, Sandstorm wanted to make sure she was pregnant. So she padded over to Cinderpelt's den.

"Well, you are. I can't tell for sure, but more then less you should be." Cinderpelt said, with a trace of excitement in her voice because they weren't Firestars' kits, but Scourges'.

A smile crept across Sandstorm's pale face. Scourge's blood would live on! She had to tell him, now. Since Firestar put her in charge of training the kits a few fighting moves. She sent them away after a few moves. And crept to Bloodclan…

oOo…oOo…oOo

Scourge was busy giving orders to his clan members when he sniffed an unmistakable scent, only to be mixed with blood. _Sandstorm?! _He whipped around and saw two Bloodclan members dragging her along they threw her on the ground. Scourge felt a rush of rage, but he knew that he couldn't give a clue that the two were mates. Scourge sat down and said calmly "Snake, Ice, what is this pitiful creature you have brought me?" The words stabbed at his heart, it hurt him so much to talk badly about the one he loved.

A gray and white tom – Ice – dipped his head respectfully. And his brother, a brown tabby – Snake – also dipped his head.

Snake was the first to speak. "We found this idiot crawling around our territory; she is from the other clans!" He hissed.

"Probably was sent here to spy, those clans! They think they are better then us, if they are so great, why do they need a stupid little spy?!" Ice spat. A crowd was beginning to grow, and they spat horrible comments and laughs. Scourge knew he had to stop his.

"Enough!" He yowled across the clearing. Bloodclan looked up at him, puzzled. "Bring her to my den, _now_." Snake and Ice obeyed, not daring to question there leader's word.

While they nudged her to Scourge's den Scourge started to pad after them and flicked his tail to a white she-cat to follow. The white she-cat nodded and dashed after Scourge.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Sandstorm grunted as Snake and Ice pushed her into Scourge's den. Scourge gave a faint hiss while passing them then threw himself to Sandstorm, with the white cat close behind.

"Sandstorm!" He yowled. He nuzzled her, then lied beside her and starting licking her wounds. He gave a sigh of relief when she started purring. Sandstorm lifted her head.

"It's ok, I surrendered before they could do any real damages, it's just a couple of scratches." She smiled then licked his head. She stopped when she noticed the white she-cat standing at the opening of her lover's den. Sandstorm felt her neck fur start to bristle.

"It's ok Sandstorm, this is the only cat in Bloodclan I can trust with my secret." Sandstorm felt her fur lie flat. The ghostly she-cat stepped forward nervously. She was small, about the size of Scourge, her amber eyes stood out from her cloud-colored pelt.

"I-I'm Ivy," The she-cat murmured. "I've heard much about you Sandstorm." Ivy said. Sandstorm nodded her hellos. Then turned to Scourge. "I'm having your kits."


	3. Lionclan vs Bloodclan

**Ok, I thought this would be just 3 chapters, but this became longer then I thought it would be, so it's gonna be 4 ^-^ that is, if I don't write a lot again XD lol**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scourge sat in his den with Ivy at his side. The war with Lionclan was tomorrow, and if that wasn't enough weight on his tiny shoulders, then his and sandstorm's kits outweighed him. "It's ok Scourge." Ivy tried to comfort her best friend.

Scourge stood up and paced. He had so much on his mind, but what he didn't know is how two simple measly words would change his life.

oOo…oOo…oOo

"Lionclan, attack!" Fire yowled then ran with the strength of starclan at his side, ran towards Bloodclan with the rest of Lionclan following at his heels. Scourge growled "Bloodclan, now!" Then his huge clan ran into Lionclan with the strength of hard times full of death at there sides. Both clans battled hard.

Scourge was about to finish off a long-haired white tom (cloudtail) when a young orange tom rammed into him in a flash of fur. Scourge scrambled back to his paws. He looked up to see who he was up against. Scourge couldn't be more satisfied with his enemy right now. _Firestar! _Scourge smiled to himself. Firestar was covered in blood, while Scourge only had a couple of scratches that he got himself, but he was mostly covered with Lionclans' blood.

Firestar—with sides heaving –Dashed towards Scourge. Scourge blinked then jumped off of the rock he was standing on and scratched the back of Firestar's back with his dog-teeth claws. The claws raked into Firestar's skin, tearing out clumps of fur and leaving deep gashes. Firestar hissed then the two toms tumbled around in a mess of teeth and claws.

Scourge finally managed to get Firestar pinned, but Firestar threw him off with his back legs. Scourge was towards a rock wall, but as soon as he got his paws on it he whipped around and jumped towards the flame-colored tom. He bit down into Firestar's chest, then with the finishing blow, scratched him violently.

Firestar lie motionless, Scourge smiled with blood dripping from his teeth. "Firestar!" A couple of cats yowled in the moment of battle. Sandstorm stared at Firestar's body. Scourge looked at Sandstorm then disappeared into the bushes with a flick of his tail beckoning Sandstorm. Sandstorm glances around, making no one was looking then slipped into the bushes away from the fighting.

oOo…oOo…oOo

"Scourge? Where are we going?" Sandstorm asked like a helpless little kit. Scourge looked at her, though he was blood covered and was bleeding and had the scent of battle and death drenched over him, Sandstorm felt comforted.

Scourge touched noses with Sandstorm. "If this really is the last time I see you, don't give your life up, you have our kits to look after." Scourge blinked slowly.

Sandstorm burst into tears "Oh Scourge! You can't die! You just can't!" She pressed her nose into his fur, sobbing and getting blood on her face.

Scourge nuzzled her "Remember this my dear," Scourge started to say Sandstorm looked up from her crying "Watch your thoughts; they become words. Watch your words; they become actions. Watch your actions; they become habits. Watch your habits; they become character. Watch your character; they become destiny."


	4. Scourge!

**D: The sad chapter *cries* I always liked scourge because I thought he was cool, but ever since I wrote this, I LOVE him, X3**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sandstorm leaped though the bushes with Scourge at her side, She raced behind the tall rock with Scourge following after.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Scourge followed after sandstorm's scent, the only wonderful thing about this battle. But for all he knew he never smelled it enough. Firestar suddenly leaped towards Scourge with a hiss of rage and fury. Scourge whirled around, only to be taken by complete surprise and tumbled once again with the Thunderclan leader.

Scourge pinned him "How are you alive?!" He growled.

"It's called believing in starclan!" Firestar spat back.

Then the two toms battled again, only this time all of starclan was with Firestar.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Sandstorm watched helplessly, like a kit watching her mother being killed in front of her right now, only this seemed much worse to her. She couldn't stand this anymore! She only took a step forward when a gray and white tom rammed into her. _Snake! I don't have time for this! _She battled until Snake retreated, which didn't take very long since she wanted to get to scourge. But before she could get to him, she heard the most horrible words ever; words that made her ears fill with warm blood.

"Scourge is dead!" A she-cat yowled then ran off. "What?" Other Bloodclan cats echoed, soon all of Bloodclan was leaving. Except for there dead members. Sandstorm whirled around, She saw Firestar standing over Scourge's body. Blood flooded all of Sandstorm's senses. She felt her whole body tremble and she collapsed to the ground.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Cinderpelt limped over towards where Sandstorm lies, with tears streaming down her face. "I have Scourge some herbs. He only has a few minutes left on earth with you; Firestar has gone to see all of the clans. If you want to speak to Scourge now is your last time." Sandstorm looked up at the medicine cat in dismay. But all Cinderpelt did was nod.

Sandstorm forced herself to her paws and stumbled to where Scourge lay. Sandstorm lay next to him. She shut her eyes tightly and wished, wished that Bloodclan never had to battle, Wished that she joined Bloodclan herself, wished that Scourge was alive and well, wished that there kits would know there father and there father would know his kits.

"Sandstorm?" Scourge mumbled. Sandstorm nodded "Yes Scourge?" Her voice started to choke up.

"I love you." He mumbled. Then with a twitch of his whiskers, he stopped breathing. And Sandstorm's world went black.

oOo…oOo…oOo

"Three beautiful kits!" Firestar yowled with excitement. Sandstorm smiled, and looked at her kits. One orange with one white paw—like scourge –another one a brown tabby with a white chest and paws, and the last one a small all black one with white paws and tail tip. "And there all she-cats." Sandstorm remarked. She stared at the kits, slightly seeing a faint trace of Scourge in all of them. And she felt as if he was there with them.

oOo…oOo…oOo

"Thank you Cinderpelt." Sandstorm said though a mouthful of fur. Brightheart was asleep with her only kit at her side. Cinderpelt smiled with Leafkit and Squirrelkit wrapped in her tail. Sandstorm was going to take the last kit to Bloodclan, if she cold find them.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Sandstorm pushed her way though the rocks that surrounded Bloodclan's camp. The little scrap of fur in her mouth squealed as it bumped against a rock. Sandstorm ignored it, trying to find Ivy. Sandstorm searched for many hours, until the kit had fallen asleep in her mouth. But after looking in Scourge's den, there was Ivy; Sleeping with a brown tabby.

Sandstorm padded quietly towards Ivy, then set the kit down near her stomach. The kit woke up and started to look for milk.

"Eek!" Ivy meowed. She looked at the kit then at Sandstorm. "What…?" Ivy was confused. Sandstorm looked into her eyes. "Scourge's kits, I want to give one to Bloodclan" Sandstorm looked at the tabby sleeping next to Ivy. Ivy hesitated, and then agreed "Ok, I will look after her with my life." Sandstorm mewed her thanks then slipped out.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Sandstorm watched Squirrelkit and Leafkit grow into Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw, then finally Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Sandstorm thought about the other kit, the kit that would never meet for sisters or father. Sandstorm sighed; she thought her life would have a happy ending. But she was wrong, so wrong.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**END, please read the next chapter though! I have a question for all of you peoplez who like this fanfic! ^-^ and if you have a question about anything, go ahead and ask in a review, I would be happy to answer! And, this started because I was bored, and I was aware of this pairing before. Like on DA and youtube. So I thought it would be an interesting topic to write about, and I am VERY glad I did! I just wish that I could have been able to write more D:**

**There are two ways of spreading the light. One is to be the light; the other is to be the mirror that reflects the light.**


	5. Plz read

**Kk, since this is over and it was so nicely reviewed (I love you guys!). I was wondering if I should write a new fanfic about the black kit. But I want to make sure it will be a good idea, so please tell me in the review! **

**And for all those bashers, if you don't think it, I don't care. We all have opinions, this is FANFICTION, fiction means not real. This pairing will never happen and never will, I understand that but geez, if you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all.**

**There are two ways to spread to light. One is to be the light; the other is to be the mirror that reflects the light. **


End file.
